Tim Termewekmewek Nyasar di Naruto World
by LadyGege TheAlchemist
Summary: Karena sebuah kecelakaan, Gundala dan beberapa anggota timnya masuk ke jurang dan berakhir di dunia Naruto. Mereka akhirnya bertemu dan memutuskan untuk membantu Naruto menemukan Sasuke yang tak kunjung kembali ke Konoha. Berhasilkah mereka?


_Disclaimer: Naruto and its contents aren't belongs to me._

_Warnings: OC, OOC, AU-Semi Canon, typos, slight Pokemon, etc._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

**Tim Termewek-mewek Nyasar di Naruto World**

Di sebuah tanjakan di daerah Bogor…

"Ayo, Pir! Kejar mobil itu! Jangan sampai kita tertinggal!" Gundala berteriak panik kepada supir di depannya.

Manda ikut-ikutan panik, "Yah … yah … yaaah, kita ketinggalan. Awas! Awas tikungan tajam! … !"

Mobil Innova berwarna hitam itu meluncur indah ke dalam jurang sedalam 500 meter. Tak ayal para penumpangnya berteriak histeris, malah Gundala membuang air kecil di celana. Dasar jurang sudah di depan mata, mereka semua memejamkan mata, berharap keajaiban datang.

Namun tiba-tiba … syuuuuurrttt … mobil tersebut seperti tersedot oleh sebuah lubang hitam yang mengapung 10 meter dari dasar jurang, masuk ke dimensi lain. Tak lama kemudian mobil tersebut tercebur ke dalam danau yang terletak di sebuah padang rumput yang hijau.

Serta-merta Gundala, Manda, supir, dan seorang kameramen berusaha untuk menyelamatkan diri, keluar dari mobil yang perlahan-lahan karam di danau. Mereka terus berenang ke tepi danau.

"Fiuhh … syukurlah kita semua selamat." Gundala menyeka sisa-sisa air di wajahnya.

Manda terlihat kesulitan mengatur napasnya, "Iya. Hosh … hosh … hosh … Kalian baik-baik sajakah?" tanyanya pada supir dan kameramen. Mereka mengangguk serempak.

Gundala mengamati daerah sekelilingnya, "Dimana kita? Kok kita semua menjadi dua dimensi begini? Dan perasaan gue kenal daerah ini."

"Gak tahu, tuh. Iya ya, kok kita jadi dua dimensi begini ya?" Manda mengamati tangan kanan dan kirinya secara bergantian.

"Aa! Gue tahu! Kita semua ada di dunia Konoha!"

Manda dan kru lainnya berteriak serempak, "Apa? Konoha? Maksudmu kampung halamannya Naruto?" Gundala mengangguk pasti.

"Iya, gue yakin. Tuh, buktinya ada pahatan wajah para _Hokage_ di gunung itu!" jawabnya sambil menunjuk kelima wajah tersebut terpahat.

Manda mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya yang basah, "Hemh, kalau begitu ayo kita ke desa. Siapa tahu ada yang bisa menolong kita." Gundala dan kru lainnya mengangguk setuju.

Mereka kemudian bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan masuk ke desa. Sementara itu, Naruto sedang berjalan berdua dengan Sakura di dalam desa. Mereka berjalan-jalan untuk melepas lelah setelah pulang dari misi.

"Sasuke, kamu dimana sih? Sudah tiga kali lebaran dan tiga kali puasa tidak pulang-pulang. Aku, kan, kangen sama kamu." Naruto menghela napasnya, berat.

Penuturan Naruto barusan sontak membuat Sakura berjengit, "Nee? Apa kau bilang? Sejak kapan kau jadi _hombring_? Menyeramkan sekali."

"Hee? Bukan … bukan begitu maksudku! Dia, kan, teman baik kita. Jadi, wajarlah kalau aku kangen sama dia."

"Hahaha … sudah … sudah … jangan dipikirkan lagi. Biar kau tak sedih lagi, aku traktir ramen Paman Ichiraku deh."

"Hah? Serius? Ayo! Kebetulan aku sedang lapar," seru Naruto dengan semangat. Namun senyumannya memudar, _Andaikan kamu ada di sini juga bersama kami, Sas._

Tak jauh dari Naruto dan Sakura berada, Gundala beserta timnya sedang menelusuri jalan, mencari-cari gedung kantor _Hokage_.

Manda mengedarkan matanya, "Ini desa luas juga ya. Kamu tahu gak siapa yang menjadi _Hokage_ sekarang?"

"Entahlah, gue udah lama gak nonton serial Naruto lagi. Gue, kan, sibuk syuting. Saking sibuknya sampai-sampai gue putus sama pacar gue, Popy Kembang." Gundala menundukkan wajahnya, raut kesedihan terpatri samar-samar di sana.

"Sudahlah, jangan bersedih terus. Siapa tahu kamu mendapat penggantinya di sini."

"Beuuuhh … dasar."

Di saat Gundala tengah asyik menjulurkan lidah kepada Manda, tiba-tiba dia tertabrak oleh seorang pemuda berambut kuning menyala.

"Heh! Kalau jalan, tuh, lihat-lihat dong!" sembur Naruto.

Gundala tak kalah naik pitam, "Elo, tuh, yang gak lihat-lihat! Orang dari tadi gue fokus ke jalanan, kok!

"Sudah … sudah … maafkan teman saya ini, tadi dia sedang melamun." Sakura menengahi.

Manda kemudian menyela, "Maaf, memangnya apa yang dia lamunkan?"

"Teman kami, Sasuke. Sudah lama dia meninggalkan Konoha. Kami sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi tak kunjung berhasil menemukannya. Kami, terutama Naruto, menjadi sedih."

Manda dan Gundala mengangguk takzim, seolah ikut merasakan kesedihan yang Naruto dan Sakura rasakan. "Wah, kebetulan sekali! Kalian bertemu dengan orang yang tepat!" sahut Manda dengan mata berkerlap-kerlip.

Gundala lalu memasang pose a'la Tim Roket, "Perkenalkan, gue Gundala."

"Dan aku, Manda."

"Kami dari Tim Termewek-mewek sangat hali dalam menemukan orang yang hilang!"

"Jika Anda mencari seseorang yang telah lama hilang."

"Atau mencari alamat palsu."

"Hubungi saja kami, Tim Termewek-mewek! Kami siap membantu Anda!" ucap Manda dan Gundala bersamaan dengan tetap mempertahankan gaya mereka. Supir dan kameramen langsung tepar di tempat, saking tak kuatnya menahan rasa malu melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

Sakura dan Naruto memandang takjub mereka berdua, "Benarkah?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Tentu, akan kami usahakan. Tapi ada syaratnya." Gundala mengacungkan jempol a'la Guru Gay.

Sakura bertanya dengan antusias, "Apa syaratnya? Katakan saja, pasti kami penuhi."

"Bantu kami pulang ke dunia asal kami."

"Memangnya kalian dari mana?" Kali ini Naruto yang angkat bicara.

"Kami dari dunia tiga dimensi, tepatnya Jakarta-Indonesia."

"Ohh, itu sih gampang. Nanti kami akan meminta Guru Kakashi untuk mengembalikan kalian ke dunia asal kalian."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai pencariannya!" sahut Gundala yang diamini Manda dan kru lainnya yang telah sadar dari pingsan mereka.

Langkah pertama yang mereka lakukan adalah menarik kembali mobil Tim Termewek-mewek yang tenggelam di dasar danau. Setelah diperbaiki sebentar, akhirnya mesin mobil bisa dihidupkan kembali, dan mereka langsung meluncur meninggalkan desa Konoha.

"Oh iya, terakhir bertemu Sasuke dimana?" tanya Gundala di tengah-tengah perjalanan mereka.

Naruto mengingat-ingat sebentar, "Dulu sih di markasnya Orochimaru. Tapi sekarang dia sudah isyaf dan membuka _pet shop _di desa Kabut. Belum sempat mengecek sih, soalnya aku sibuk dengan misi yang diberikan oleh Nenek Tsunade."

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita ke tempat Mas Orochimaru saja," usul Manda.

Butuh waktu beberapa jam untuk tiba di tempat yang mereka tuju. Sesampainya di sana –masih di dalam mobil- sang kameramen langsung siap dengan kameranya, mengambil gambar Gundala yang mulai membuka acara.

"Nah, Pemirsa. Saat ini kita telah berada di desa Kabut, sekarang kami akan bertanya kepada orang-orang di sekitar sini perihal alamat dari Orochimaru."

"Tunggu, memang kita masih syuting ya?" potong Manda.

"Iya, lah. Lumayan buat dokumentasi dan bukti kalau kita tersesat di dunia Naruto."

"Ohh … tumben otakmu cerdas."

"Tck, dasar. Eh, ayo kita Tanya ke orang di pinggir jalan itu!" tunjuk Gundala ke arah seorang pria bermasker putih.

Naruto hendak mencegah Gundala, "Tunggu! Jangan dia-" terlambat, Gundala telah keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri pria tersebut.

"Maaf, Mas. Saya dari Tim Termewek-mewek, mau bertanya kalau alamatnya toko peliharaan Orochimaru dimana ya?"

"Ohh, itu, dari sini lurus terus lalu belok kanan di pertigaan. Setelah itu lurus lagi, lalu belok kiri di perempatan. Jalan lurus lagi sampai mentok, nah itu…"

"Tokonya Orochimaru?" potong Gundala.

"Bukan, tapi tempat mangkal ekeu kalau malam, bo. Mas ganteng, deh. Mirip Mandala Souji." Zabusa mencolek dagu Gundala.

Gundala langsung panas-dingin lalu terbirit-birit masuk ke mobil, "Gila, gue digodain bencong!" Napasnya ngos-ngosan.

"Bilingin juga jangan, Zabusa memang seperti itu." Naruto terkikik pelan.

Manda memutar bola matanya, "Haaahh, mending kita nanya ke orang lain sajalah. Tuh, tuh, ke orang itu!" serunya ke arah pria berambut abu-abu berkuncir, lensa kacamatanya berkilat-kilat diterpa sinar matahari.

Naruto keluar dari mobil lalu bergegas menghampiri pria tersebut, "Kak Kabuto, tahu alamat toko peliharaan hewan Orochimaru gak?"

"Eh, Naruto. Ya tahu, lah. Saya, kan, kerja di sana. Ayo, saya antar." Mereka pun masuk ke mobil.

Tak lama kemudian mereka tiba di sebuah toko bercat kuning dengan gambar seekor kucing berwarna keemasan di papan reklamenya yang bertuliskan.

**OROCHIMARU PET SHOP**

**Jalan Becek no. 2, Mitsugakure**

**Telp. 088888888**

Di luar toko tersebut terlihat Orochimaru sedang menyapu halaman, melihat ada mobil yang datang dia segera menghampirinya. Kemudian nampaklah Kabuto di ujung pintu.

"Eh, Kabuto. Kau sudah pulang? Membawa pelanggan pula. Silahkan," sambutnya ramah. "Aa, Naruto rupanya." Dia tersenyum lebar setelah mendapati orang yang selanjutnya keluar dari mobil.

"Iya, ini aku. Kau tahu dimana Sasuke sekarang?" tanyanya _to the point_.

"Sasuke ya? Hemh, kalau tidak salah terakhir dia terlihat bersama Deidara. Coba tanya ke dia, sekarang dia ada di desa Suna, cari saja pabrik keramik Blooming Art."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk, "Begitu ya…"

"Sekalian atuh beli hewan peliharaan di tempat saya, lucu-lucu, loh. Ada lipan berkaki gajah, ular berkaki gajah, kelinci berkaki gajah…"

"Tunggu, kok, semuanya berkaki gajah?"

"Hehehe … soalnya saya dulu lupa gak ngasih mereka vaksin anti-kaki gajah." Naruto langsung terjengkang ke belakang.

"_Yare-yare_ … ya sudah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Terima kasih informasinya." Naruto membungkukkan badannya.

Orochimaru tersenyum tipis, "Ya ya ya … hati-hati di jalan."

Tak mau menyita waktu, Naruto beserta Sakura dan Tim Termewek-mewek langsung menuju Sunagakure. Meski waktu telah beranjak malam, dan Gundala mengusulkan untuk beristirahat di penginpan terdekat, akan tepapi Naruto menolaknya. Dia bersikeras ingin segera tiba di desa Suna –berharap menemukan Sasuke di sana-.

Gundala pun terpaksa menyetujuinya, dia terharu melihat kegigihan Naruto dalam menemukan sahabatnya tersebut.

Fajar menyingsing tatkala rombongan itu sampai di desa Suna, Naruto meminta supir untuk mengarahkan mobil yang mereka tumpangi langsung ke gedung _Kazekage_. _Semoga Gaara bersedia membantu_.

Beruntung saat itu Gaara baru keluar dari kantornya setelah semalaman kerja lembur. Dia menyambut hangat Naruto dan rombongan.

"Wah, tumben sekali kamu ke sini, Nar."

"Iya, nih. Aku sedang mencari Sasuke. Orochimaru bilang kalau Sasuke terakhir kali terlihat bersama Deidara. Mungkin Deidara tahu dimana Sasuke sekarang."

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Mari, ikut aku ke pabriknya." Sakura dan yang lainnya mengekor di belakang Gaara.

Pabrik itu terletak cukup dekat dengan kantor Gaara sehingga tak memakan waktu lama untuk sampai ke sana.

"Dei, ada yang mencarimu," panggil Gaara ketika dia melihat pria bersurai kuning cerah itu.

Deidara menggeser letak poninya, "Siapa, un?"

"Aku," sahut Naruto.

"Oh, kamu, un. Ada apa, un?"

"Apa kamu tahu dimana Sasuke sekarang?"

"Sasuke? Jangan sebut namanya di depanku, un! Aku benci dia, un! Aku gak tahu dimana dia, un! Pergi kalian! Atau akan kuledakkan sekarang juga, un."

Sakura tak kalah berang, "Kok kamu sewot begitu sih? Kami, kan, datang baik-baik!"

"Habis aku benci dia, un! Dia udah mempermalukan aku di hadapan para pemirsa, un! Masa aku dibuat mati saat bertarung lawan dia, un?"

"Yee, itu sih salahnya yang bikin skenario. Kenapa malah menyalahkan Sasuke?"

"Terserah, yang penting aku benci dia, un!" Deidara langsung pergi meninggalkan Gaara dan yang lainnya.

Naruto mendecih kesal, "Aduh, bagaimana ini?"

"Tenang, biar aku yang urus." Gaara menyusul Deidara. Tak lama kemudian Gaara datang membawa secarik kertas, "Dei bilang kalau Sasuke terakhir terlihat bersama Itachi, ini alamatnya."

Naruto menerima kertas yang diberikan Gaara, "Makasih, Ga. Tapi, kok, dia nurut sama kamu?"

"Itu sih, perkara mudah. Nah, bagaimana kalau kalian semua menginap di sini satu malam?"

Wajah Gundala bersinar, "Tawaran yang menarik, kami teri-"

"Tidak usah, makasih. Aku harus cepat menemukan Sasuke," potong Naruto cepat.

"Hey!" Gundala hendak memrotes, namun dia berhenti ketika diberi tatapan mata membunuh oleh Naruto.

Gaara mengulum senyum melihatnya, "Baiklah, semoga kalian beruntung." Dia pun mengantar rombongan tersebut sampai di parkiran mobil. "Hati-hati di jalan," ucapnya seraya melambaikan tangan.

Rombongan naruto pun bergegas pergi ke desa hujan, desa dimana Itachi berada. Butuh hampir setengah hari untuk sampai di desa hujan, kedatangan mereka disambut oleh guyuran air yang seperti ditumpahkan langsung dari langit.

"Sepertinya kita harus mulai menanyai seseorang." Manda mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar mobil, "Kita coba bertanya kepada orang itu."

Naruto, Sakura, Gundala, dan kameramen melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Manda, terlihat seorang pedagang es doger yang sedang melamun di tengah derasnya hujan. Pedagang tersebut memakai masker hitam dan beriris mata _jade_. _Jangan-jangan dia bencong kayak yang kemarin lagi_, Gundala membatin ngeri.

"Loh, itu, kan, Kakuzu." Naruto bergumam pelan.

Mobil yang mereka kendarai menepi ke dekat Kakuzu, karena malas turun dari mobil akhirnya Manda menurunkan kaca jendela lalu berteriak kencang, "Mas, tahu alamatnya Itachi gak?"

"Itachi Uchiha sang Ilusionis?"

Manda mengangguk, "Iya, mungkin."

"Ohh, informasi alamat Itachi itu seharga dengan satu gentong es doger kulo, Mbak."

Gundala yang mendengarnya pun mengernyit, "Maksudnya apa?"

"Yaa kalau mau tahu alamatnya Itachi, Mas sama Mbak-nya harus membeli semua dagangan kulo. Soalnya sejak kulo jualan ini es, kok, ya ndak laku-laku."

"Ya iyalah gak bakalan laku, siapa juga yang mau minum es doger di saat hujan begini?" omel Gundala.

Kakuzu menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang jerawatan, "Iya juga ya? Tapi ahh, pokoknya Mas harus membeli semua dagangan kulo kalau mau tahu dimana Itachi."

"Heh, Kakuzu. Kamu mau saya kasih _Rasengan-Shuriken_ lagi? Cepat beri tahu alamatnya! Banyak lama!" bentak Naruto dari dalam mobil.

"Eh, Mas Naruto. Becandanya jelek, skelekedep! Tuh, rumahnya Itachi." Kakuzu menunjuk sebuah rumah tepat di seberang mobil yang Naruto tumpangi berhenti.

Gubrakk … seluruh penumpang dalam mobil itu terjengkang di kursinya masing-masing.

"Dasar, pikasebeleun!" maki Gundala. Kakuzu hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mendorong gerobaknya menjauhi rombongan Naruto, takut diberi _Rasengan-Shuriken_ lagi sepertinya.

Pak supir pun langsung memutar arah mobil ke rumah Itachi, di dalam mobil Naruto memberikan pengarahan yang teramat sangat penting.

"Ingat, jangan menatap mata atau bagian tubuh lainnya. Itachi sangat ahli menggunakan _genjutsu _dari bagian tubuhnya yang mana saja."

"Kalau begitu kita memakai kacamata hitam saja! Agar tidak terlihat bahwa kita tidak sedang menatapnya," usul Gundala. Dia lalu memakai _sun-glasses_ yang sejak kemarein menggantung di kerah bajunya.

Manda menyodorkan _sun-glasses_ kepada Naruto dan Sakura, "Pakai, nih. Kebetulan aku punya cadangan banyak."

Setelah selesai bersiap, Naruto, Sakura, Gundala, dan Manda keluar dari mobil lalu langsung bergegas ke rumah Itachi. Beruntung hujan hanya tinggal gerimis kecil sehingga mereka tidak kebasahan. Sesampainya di depan pintu, Manda memencet bel sebanyak tiga kali. Tak lama kemudian muncullah sesosok pria tampan dengan guratan di kanan-kiri hidungnya membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Naruto? Ada apa kamu ke sini? Ayo, silahkan masuk."

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Naruto langsung _to the point_, "Ehem, begini. Aku ke sini untuk mencari Sasuke, apakah dia bersamamu?"

"Sasuke? Sayang sekali dia tiak ada di sini." Itachi tersenyum ramah, "Dan kalau boleh tahu, mengapa kalian semua memakai kacamata hitam? Kalian, kan, di dalam ruangan."

Sakura menjawab kikuk, "Eng, itu, anu, kami habis dari desa Suna. Jadi tadi di sana kami memakai kacamata ini, lupa belum dilepas. Hehe. Tapi, Kak Itachi tahu gak dimana Sasuke"

"Ohh, begitu. Kalau tidak salah sih Sasuke memberi kabar bahwa dia bersama Tobi di desa Bunyi. Coba saja kalian ke sana, mungkin Sasuke masih ada di sana."

"Begitu ya?" Naruto termenung, _Ahh … sulit sekali menemukanmu, Sas. Bahkan dengan bantuan Tim Termewek-mewek sekalipun._

Menyadari raut sedih di wajah Naruto, Sakura langsung menyenggol sikunya, "Heyy, jangan khawatir. Kita pasti bisa menemukannya. Yakinlah itu, semangat ya!" Dia mengepalkan tangannya.

Naruto menengadahkan wajahnya, dia tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih, Sakura. Yosh, ayo kita temukan Sasuke!"

"Kalau begitu kami permisi, Mas." Manda berpamitan mewakili Naruto yang tanpa pamit langsung keluar dari rumah Itachi.

Perjalanan tanpa lelah itu berlanjut ke desa Bunyi, para penumpang –minus Naruto dan supir tentunya- terlelap saking lelahnya menempuh jarak dari desa-ke desa. Naruto tetap terjaga sambil bersiul-siul ria, seakan Sasuke ada di depan mata. _Tunggu aku, Sasuke_.

Sinar rembulan menyambut kedatangan rombongan Naruto, banyak orang berlalu-lalang meski hari telah menginjak malam. Ketika sedang asyik menguap, Naruto melihat Tobi yang sedang berjalan sambil melompat-lompat kecil sendirian di pinggir jalan.

"Pak, berhenti!" perintah Naruto tiba-tiba, dia menurunkan kaca jendela mobil lalu mengeluarkan sedikit kepalanya. "Tobi! Tobi! Sini!"

Nyanyian 'Tobi, Anak Baik' dari balik topengnya berhenti. Dia celingak-celinguk mencari sumber suara, "Eh, Naruto?" sapanya riang. "Ada apa?"

"Kudengar dari Itachi katanya Sasuke bersamamu, dimana dia?"

"Sasuke? Bukannya dia sudah pulang ke Konoha?"

"Apa?" Sekarang giliran Sakura yang berteriak dari dalam mobil.

"Iya, sudah sejak 6 bulan yang lalu."

Naruto dan Sakura berteriak bersamaan, "Apa? 6 bulan yang lalu?"

"Iya, malah dia mengirimiku SMS ketika sampai di sana." Tobi menjawab polos.

"Tapi, Naruto. Kok, Guru Tsunade tidak memberitahu kita?"

"Entahlah, yang jelas kita harus segera pulang sekarang?"

"Apa? Ke Konoha lagi sekarang? Aku capek tahu!" protes sang supir.

Naruto mengeluarkan jurus memelas andalannya, "Tapi, kan…"

"Sudah-sudah, biar gue yang nyetir!" potong Gundala. Hal ini kontan saja membuat Naruto senang dan dia langsung memeluk Gundala dengan erat, "Makasih."

Akhirnya setelah ke sana-kemari mencari keberadaan Sasuke, rombongan Naruto bertolak kelmabli ke Konoha. Di sepanjang perjalanan, tak henti-hentinya Naruto bersenandung lagu Alamat Palsu.

"Kemana? Kemana? Kemana? Ku harus mencari kemana? Sahabat tercinta yang tlah lama pergi, tahunya ada di Konoha…"

Sakura menjitak pelan kepala Naruto, "Berhentilah merusak gendang telingan kami dengan suara cemprengmu itu, Naruto."

"Aduh, sakit, Sakura." Senandungnya kini berganti menjadi Rintihan Anak _Yondaime_.

Alhasil ketenangan pun menyilimuti sisa akhir perjalanan mereka.

* * *

Brakk! Pintu kantor _Hokage_ hancur seketika diterjang Naruto. Tsunade yang kaget bukan kepalang langsung berteriak sangar, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Bocah tengil?"

"Apa maksud Nenek tidak memberitahu kami bahwa Sasuke ada di sini? Aku, kan, capek tahu mencari dia kemana-mana! Sampai-sampai aku meminta bantuan mereka!" Naruto menunjuk Gundala dan kawan-kawan.

Gundala membungkuk hormat, "Salam kenal, _Hokage_."

"Ohh … hehehe … maaf, aku lupa. Soalnya setiap kali ingin memberitahumu, kau selalu pergi menjalankan misi. Jadi lupa deh, kukira kamu sudah tahu kalau dia ada di Konoha." Tsunade menggaruk kepalanya yang beruban.

"Tck. Dasar, Nenek Tua."

"Apa kamu bilang?" Urat-urat di dahi Tsunade berkedut, "Huh, sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan mengantar kalian ke rumah Sasuke."

Gundala mengangkat sebelah tangannya, "Maaf, _Hokage_. Bagaimana denagn nasib kami? Naruto sudah berjanji akan memulangkan kamu ke dunia asal kami."

"Ohh, itu perkara mudah. Shizune, cepat panggil Kakashi ke sini!"

"Baik, Nona Tsunade."

Tak lama kemudian Kakashi datang dengan ekspresi wajah malas seperti biasa. Tim Termewek-mewek berpamitan kepada semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Selamat ya, Naruto. Akhirnya kamu akan bertemu dengan sahabatmu itu," ucap Manda tulus.

"Terima kasih karena kalian telam membantu kami mencarinya, maaf merepotkan. Hehe."

Gundala tersenyum tipis, "Taka pa, itu sudah menjadi tugas kami. Kalau begitu kami pamit."

Kakashi segera mengaktifkan _sharingan_-nya, dia berfokus kepada mereka berempat lalau berkata, "_Mangekyou sharingan_."

Syuuuuuttt … mereka terhisap ke dimensi lain dan tiba di Jakarta.

"Aduh, capeknya." Kakashi pingsan saking kelelahan.

"Shizune, cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit! Aku akan mengantar Naruto dan Sakura ke kediaman Sasuke."

"Baik, Nona."

Baik Naruto maupun Sakura tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing di sepanjang perjalan menuju rumah Sasuke. Mereka sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan dan dilakukan setelah bertemu lagi. Saking asyiknya melamun, mereka tak sadar telah sampai di depan rumah Sasuke.

"_Spadaaa, anybody home_?" Tsunade berteriak sekencang mungkin di depan pintu.

Terdengar pintu dari kayu itu bergeser, nampaknya sesosok pemuda bersurai hitam.

"Aa, _Hokage_. Suatu kehormatan Anda berkunjung ke sini," ucap Sasuke datar. Matanya sedikit membulat melihat dua sosok di belakang Tsunade, _Naruto? Sakura?_

Naruto berteriak histeris, "_Temeeeee!_ Kemana saja kamu? Kami mencarimu kemana-kemana?" Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hn. Itu-"

"Sayang, ada tamu ya? Kok, gak disuruh masuk?" tutur seorang perempuan berkuncir dengan sisa-sisa rambut pendek menjuntai ke depan, membingkai wajah cantiknya. Iris mata _hazel green_-nya berkilat, "Wah, ini pasti Naruto dan Sakura ya? Aku tahu kalian dari foto kalian bersama Guru Kakashi, wajah kalian tidak berubah ya."

Sakura tersentak, "Sasuke, siapa dia?"

"Ahh ya, ini Aira, istriku."

"Ap-apa? Istrimu?" Sakura pingsan seketika.

**Tamat**

* * *

Thanks for reading… ^^


End file.
